Avada Kedavra
by Felton.Bieber
Summary: Una misión encomendada por Voldemort. ¿Draco la podrá cumplir? ¿Matar a Granger?


•Avada Kedavra.

No recordaba con exactitud el comienzo de todo, pero claramente recordaba el final.

Y es que Draco Lucius Malfoy, ahora se pudría en una asquerosa celda de Azkaban por su tan miserable y estúpido crimen. Exactamente había pasado 5 años desde aquella fatídica noche de 1998. Esa noche en la cual el infierno se desató en el _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Recapitulaba la última vez que vio al trió dorado completo, cuando su amigo Crabbe murió en manos de su propia maldición. ¡Qué estupidez! Pensó.

Ahora 1825 días después se volvía a arrepentir como cada día desde la estúpida _Batalla de Hogwarts. _

Rememoraba cada grito, cada maldición lanzada por los mortífagos, lanzadas por él, lanzadas por su padre. Le molestaba acordarse de que se sintió débil al ver a esa indefensa castaña a su merced. Y se sentía más estúpido al invocar los recuerdos de su devastadora condena.

Cinco años y no lo superaba, y bien sabía él que jamás lo haría. Y es que una muerte provocada por sus propias manos es difícil de olvidar, y más aún si mataste a la única persona que creía en ti.

Cada vez que Draco Malfoy cerraba sus plateados ojos venía a su memoria las lágrimas de Granger, las súplicas, el modo en que su cuerpo temblaba, sus palabras, y su toque.

Y es que con ese maldito toque de parte de la castaña casi hecha su plan a perder. Cuando escuchó salir de eso delgados labios su nombre y su perdón se sintió desfallecer, pero ya no había marcha atrás. No ahora que se estaba pudriendo junto con los dementores en _Azkaban._

Esperaba algún día volver a sentir sus suaves palabras arrastradas por el viento, haciéndolo tiritar y haciendo su suplicio todavía más grande.

Porque sí. ¡Draco Malfoy era un jodido masoquista! Quería poder volver a verla y que ella con sus curiosos ojos avellana le reclamara cada una de sus estupideces.

Y ahí estaba él, en un rincón sintiendo como su alma era mermada por los dementores, y como su mente por última vez le hacía una mala pasada…Trayendo a su memoria la noche que mató a _Hermione Granger._

_*Flash Back* _

_Corría como poseso por el Bosque Prohibido y lo único que veía eran estelas de luces brillantes pasar rápidamente a mí alrededor, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, no sólo por el frío, sino por el miedo. _

_Poco a poco pude ver una silueta que se arrastraba por el suelo, mi primera impresión fue volver al castillo y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pero no podía, ¡NO! Era la vida de mi madre la que estaba en juego. Y yo haría todo por salvarla._

_A base de crucios el Señor Tenebroso me había "encomendado" una misión ya que la última la había fallado vilmente. Era la vida de la "sangre-sucia" amiga de Potter, o la vida de mi madre. No sabía a qué quería llegar El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con su misión. Pero no volvería a fallar. _

_Ahí estaba ella, intentando encontrar algo en el suelo, y qué más podía ser que su varita. _

_-Granger…-mi voz salió amortiguada por el cansancio, las ansias, el miedo y muchos sentimientos más quesea galopaban en mi mente y en mis entrañas. Mientras apuntaba a la agazapada castaña- Levántate y deja de buscar tu jodida varita. _

_Al ver su mirada que lentamente se posó sobre la mía, el calvario empezó. _

_-Malfoy. Baja tu varita.-su voz sonó como un silbido lejano, y a la vez fue como un bálsamo para su alma. Y es que esa voz a pesar de estar en semejantes condiciones, no tenía ni pizca de desesperación, miedo o algún sentimiento oscuro. O es que lo sabía disimular muy bien ya que su mirada decía lo contrario.-Deja de apuntarme Malfoy._

_Poco a poco Hermione perdía la paciencia lo podía notar y eso en cierta parte me satisfacía. Y es que yo amaba sacar de sus casillas a la sabelotodo._

_-¿Tienes miedo Granger?-escupí con toda la sorna de la que era capaz, la cuál no fue mucha._

_-¿De ti hurón? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!-dijo, pero pude percibir como se estremeció cuando sonreí. _

_-Pues deberías tenerlo sangre-sucia, porque no saldrás de aquí con vid…- no pude terminar y es que Granger con un rápido movimiento se agachó y tomó su varita del suelo mandándome a volar con un certero hechizo. _

_-¡Expelliarmus!- habló con toda la fuerza que aún mantenía en sus adentros- Creo que el que debería tener miedo aquí es otro. _

_Recuperado del rayo rojo, me levanté y la volví a apuntar. _

_-Nunca más volverás a hacer eso impura- me iba acercando a ella paso a paso, y notaba como ella retrocedía tímidamente. Pero sin cambiar esa mirada de altivez que sabía siempre darme.-Te enseñaré cuál es tu lugar Granger. _

_Y terminando mi rase la tomé del cuello mientras la estrujaba contra un árbol, pude ahora sí distinguir un pequeño indicio de temor en su mirada, y eso me llenó a mi de dudas. Acaso… ¿Granger sí me tenía miedo? Soltando un poco mi agarre la miré curioso. _

_-¿Tienes miedo Hermione?-su nombre salió de mis labios sin dejo de burla, al contrario fueron las palabras más puras y cariñosas que había dicho en mi vida y eso me sorprendió, y al parecer no solo a mi. Porque Hermione en ese momento osciló junto a mi cuerpo y tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. _

_-¡No me llames así, maldito mortífago!-gritó con toda la rabia que pudo.-No tienes el condenado derecho de hacerlo. No lo vuelvas hacer._

_La aprisioné más al tronco. Estando así frente a frente podía sentir su cálido y rápido aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, y como esas finas lágrimas caía sobre mis manos, después de haber recorrido el suave camino de sus mejillas. _

_No sabía qué era lo que me sucedía, pero en ese momento quería mandarlo todo al demonio ¡No podía! ¡No podía matarla! No a ella… Era tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan… hermosa… _

_Ese último pensamiento hizo que soltara completamente mi agarre sobre ella, pero no me moví ni un milímetro ¿Granger, hermosa? ¡No, eso era una tontería! Recorrí con todo el descaro del mundo su mata de cabellos, esos cabellos rizados y chocolates que parecían un arbusto. Luego sus delicadas facciones me invitaron a dar rienda suelta a mi mirada Y fascinarme con lo perfecta que era su aceitunada piel. Sin poder evitarlo posé mi mano derecha (con la que sostenía mi varita) en su, ahora fría, mejilla y con el dedo pulgar fui bajando por la línea de su mandíbula. _

_¡Su piel, Merlín! Era tan suave. Me recriminé "Draco, no tendrías que estar pensando esas cosas, ¡Tienes que matarla!"_

_Parecía que esos pensamientos no fueran míos porque como rápidamente los escuché, rápidamente se marcharon. Seguí delineando sus facciones deteniéndome en sus delgados labios rosados, que ahora tenían algo de sangre. Seguramente un golpe o un hechizo. Odié al maldito bastardo que le hizo eso, Luego sonreí. No se comparaba en nada con lo que yo tenía que hacer. Yo era peor que ese miserable, yo era un vil hijo de puta. _

_Sin poder evitarlo rocé delicadamente su nariz con la mía, y un escalofrío nos recorrió a los ambos. ¡Lo pude sentir! Y eso me llenó de paz por un mísero segundo. _

_La besé. La besé con furia, con anhelo, con desesperación, con dulzura, con desprecio, con amor… _

_La besé como jamás había besado a nadie, entregando tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma en esa danza que lamentablemente ella no colaboraba. _

_Mordí su fino labio con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba y comenzaba a cerrar sus hermosos ojos. Eso me llenó por completo y olvidé todo. Mi nombre, su nombre, mi sangre, la batalla, mi familia, Voldemort. _

_Únicamente tenía mente para ese cálido enredo de labios, lenguas y dientes entre nosotros dos… _

_Quería permanecer así, junto a ella para siempre pero no podía. Mi jodido orgullo no me lo permitía. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué justo ahora? _

_El beso iba aumentando de temperatura, y bien sabía yo que tenía que parar, si no tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias. Me separaré de ella unos segundos mientras ella abría sus hermosos ojos y yo me ahogaba en ese océano color caramelo. _

_-Draco…-mi nombre salido de sus labios fue el paraíso para mí. Me llenaba completamente, pero sabía bien que no duraría mucho. _

_La volví a callar con un beso mientras mis manos viajaban de su cuello hasta su cintura, donde se detuvieron mientras hacían que mi mente soñara con un futuro junto a Hermione, sin guerra, sin problemas. Sólo ella, yo, y unos cuantos pequeños rubios. _

_Asustado por ese pensamiento me separé de ella dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Hermione me miraba con su interrogativa mirada._

_-Lo siento Hermione- la volví a apuntar con mi varita, viendo como ella se tensaba nuevamente. Y daba pasos hacia un lado alejándose del árbol, lugar donde ambos nos conocimos más allá. Ese único gesto hizo que mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo sin necesidad de que los dementores estuviesen besándome._

_-Draco, no lo hagas por favor…-nuevamente las lágrimas hacían presencia en su hermoso rostro, y ganas no me faltaron de tomar y huir con ella de ese lugar.-Tú…tú no sería capaz de matarme Draco. _

_Qué equivocada estaba. Y yo realmente quería que lo estuviera. No quería matarla, no podía, ¡Era un cobarde! Tanto por no luchar por la única persona que me brindó tranquilidad, como por no haberme opuesto a semejante locura desde un comienzo. _

_-Perdóname Hermione… siseé antes de ver como ella asentía lentamente- Lo siento. _

_Hermione sonrió con nostalgia, sabía que su hora llegaría. Sabía que Draco la iba a matar, pero a pesar de todo le perdonaba. Porque simplemente no podía tener rencor con la única persona que la hizo sentir viva aunque fueran sus últimos minutos de estarlo. Y es que ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que Draco la iba a matar desde el mismo momento en que el platinado puso un pié en el oscuro bosque donde ella se encontraba. Harry se lo había dicho, y ella le prometió que se cuidaría y huiría para que no le pasara nada. Y así lo hizo. Aunque no huyó para salvar su destino si no para ver por última vez esos ojos que la habían enamorado desde la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts. _

_Lo perdonaba, sí que lo perdonaba. Aunque ella no hubiera querido que todo terminara de esta manera. Recordaba como en sus años del colegio dejaba que su mente divagara cada vez que veía a la platinada serpiente. Como se imagina ser ella a la que Draco besaba en cada rincón del colegio. Pero claro eso jamás podría ser verdad. Hermione era simplemente una Sangresucia. Le dolía ese pensamiento, pero lo asimilaba porque sabía que jamás sus delirios amorosos con el rubio sería realidad. _

_-Te perdono Draco…-sonrió Hermione mientras una última lágrima caía por su rostro y recibía un verde rayo en su pecho. _

_-¡Avada Kedavra!- vio como el rayo que de su varita había salido daba en el pecho de la leona y ésta caía al suelo con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Draco tiró su varita y salió corriendo al lugar que el frío cuerpo de la castaña ocupaba, tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras volvía depositar un suave beso en los ahora gélidos, labios de su único amor._

_Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que esto lo condenaría para siempre y no solo se refería a Azkaban. Si no; al llevar este peso en su conciencia. El recuerdo que todos los días lo atormentaría hasta el final de su vida. _

_Lloró como un poseso. Lloró… como si hubiera perdido a su esposa de hacia décadas. Y… aunque esa noche demostró su amor hacia la castaña, sintió como si hubiera estado con ella toda su vida. _

_*Fin Flas Back* _

Al volver a abrir sus ojos, su mirada se posó en la capucha negra de los dementores que absorbían su alma y lo dejaban en la inconsciencia. En un estado más decepcionante que la muerte misma.

***Narradora* **

Muchos saben que al beso del dementor no todos sobreviven y ese fue el caso de Draco Malfoy que dos horas después tanto su alama como su cuerpo partieron para ser olvidadas para siempre.

Cinco años antes, en la mañana del 3 de mayo de 1998, mientras todos lloraban los caídos, y otros celebraban la victoria sobre Voldemort, un platinado chico apareció cargando el cuerpo de una heroína de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el deplorable estado del rubio, no se comparaba en nada a los anteriores años de Hogwarts. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y la ropa rasgada, no traía varita y sus ojos era un pozo de infinita infelicidad y dolor. Y a éstos un rojos intenso lo acompañaban, haciendo notar que el príncipe de slytherin había llorado hasta no poder más.

Con un cuidado nada digno de Malfoy puso en el suelo el inerte cuerpo de Hermione Granger, mientras lágrimas traviesas volvían a llenar las cuencas de esos ojos sin vida.

Después de depositar el cuerpo de su amada frente a toda la comunidad mágica, se acercó hacia los aurores admitiendo frente a todos su crimen.

No se esperaba que fueran tan sumisos con él, esperaba recibir todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber, pero lo único que recibió fue miradas de desprecio y eso, a pesar de no ser mucho removió su alma. Simplemente espero que los aurores lo llevaran hacia Azkaban y así fue. Y ahí se quedó. Hasta hoy.

_Día en que Draco Malfoy fue liberado de Azkaban y no de la forma en la que todos piensan. Día en que al fin el pecado de Draco Malfoy fue perdonado por la única persona que de verdad le importaba_.

_Porque cuando el alma de Draco se fue… Pudo reunirse con su amada Hermione. Y así ella le pudo perdonar nuevamente. _

_Y a pesar de que un "Avada Kedavra" separó sus vidas terrenales, el destino en el más allá las volvió a unir. De la manera más fuerte y duradera posible. Unió sus almas, unió su destino, unió su vida. _

_-Te esperé tanto Draco…-volver a escuchar su nombre de esos rosados labios, lo llenó de felicidad aunque ya fuera tarde para mostrárselo a los demás._

_-Y yo te añoré Hermione, lo siento…-repetía nuevamente el rubio- lo siento._

_-¿Un Malfoy disculpándose?- sonrió Hermione. Dando a entender que ella lo había perdonado y podrían tener una vida eterna los dos, juntos. _


End file.
